Cutting the Grass
by npieen
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Takes place during the summers after each season.


**Cutting the Grass 1/4**

Lee Stetson had never really given grass much thought. He had never really had to. He lived in an apartment in a city. The grass in DC was always kept nicely cut. He had grown up on military bases and the grass on them was also always neatly cut. As a boy he had never been given the job of grass cutting. In fact the first time he had ever really noticed grass and the fact that it needed to be cut by someone was the day in the summer of 1984 that he had stopped by Amanda's and found her cutting her grass.

It had been Amanda's day off and they were going to be attending a formal event that evening as part of an investigation for the Agency. Lee had felt the need to go over some details with Amanda before he met her for the evening. He had tried to call her just before he left the office but she had not answered the phone so he had decided to just drop by. Now he knew why she hadn't answered the phone. She hadn't even heard him pull up and even now she was unaware of his presence.

She was wearing shorts and a T shirt. Her hair was pulled up and was damp with sweat. He could tell that she was working hard by the way her muscles were straining as she wrestled the lawn mower. It caused him to inadvertently think of the comment he had made to Francine months before about the stamina of the suburban housewife. Here she was exhibiting a whole new form of strength that Lee had never before considered. It actually took him by surprise that she would be cutting her grass. But come to think of it, who else would do it? Philip was still too small to maneuver the heavy machine, Dottie was probably too old. He was pretty sure that Amanda wouldn't have budgeted to have some service come in and do it. He smiled as he thought that she probably thought of it as part of her work out routine, like "Fitness with Dave."

Well, the details that he had thought were important probably could wait until they met later that evening. If he did interrupt her now she might not have the time to finish the lawn and get ready for the event. So he turned around and went back to his car without her ever knowing he was there. As he pulled out down the street he looked back and saw her bring the machine to a stop and wipe her brow with a satisfied smile on her face as she surveyed her work. It was obvious that she took pleasure from the work.

Lee often found himself surprised by Amanda, more so lately. But he would consider her a bit differently tonight as he met her dressed in an evening gown. No, he had never considered grass, or the cutting of it, or those who did the cutting before, especially a woman like Amanda King.

**Cutting the Grass 2/4**

Amanda King stepped outside in her jeans and a T shirt. It was a warm day in May 1985 and the grass needed cutting. She could have asked Philip to do it, he was big enough now. But she actually enjoyed doing it herself, it gave her some time alone with her thoughts and she liked how neat the yard looked when it was finished and how fresh the new cut grass smelled.

In a house across the street Lee Stetson had just finished packing the few belongings he had brought with him for this stint in the suburbs. He had rented the house in order to track a domestic terrorist and the scientists he might have been working with, one of whom lived in Amanda's neighborhood. This task was successfully complete and today he was going back to his apartment in DC. But before he went he thought that he would enjoy one last cup of coffee on his back porch. Stepping out he surveyed the quiet neighborhood and let the sounds around him soak in. That was until someone started up a lawn mower. He looked in the direction of the sound and noticed that it was coming from Amanda's yard.

He could just make out her tall slim form pushing the mower back and forth in straight rows. The sight brought a smile to his lips and created a warm feeling in his chest. He didn't really pause to consider this reaction of his, he had come to accept it now. Over the course of the last year he realized that his working relationship and friendship with Amanda had brought a lot of joy and even comfort into his life. He had learned a lot about her and people in general. He had even learned a lot about himself through knowing her. She really was a remarkable woman. She was a caring friend, resourceful, strong and beautiful. He admitted that now.

As he was turning these thoughts over in his mind he was reminded of a comment Amanda had made at the beginning of this case, something about them going out for dinner if he wanted to get to know her better. At that thought he noticed his coffee had grown cold and the mower had stopped. Amanda was putting the machine away and brushing off her hands as she walked inside. As he watched her he found himself thinking that if Amanda was to have someone in her life the man must be a very special man. He must be someone with a lot to offer her – unlike himself. No someone not like Lee Stetson.

**Cutting the Grass 3/4 Summer 1986**

Lee Stetson walked out of the Senate Building toward the Mall. He could smell the freshly cut grass and he noticed how green everything looked. It brought a smile to his face and added even more of a spring to his step. Frankly, he couldn't remember a time when things around him looked so beautiful, maybe it was just him. He heard the sounds of music and was drawn toward a crowd to see what was going on. It was a folk singer entertaining a small group of people. Lee didn't usually get into that kind of music but the lyrics to the song she was playing struck a chord with him, they mirrored how he was feeling today.

"Did you notice that the grass looks greener,

The sun shines brighter and the fields smell sweeter.

It could be just the season

But I'm thinking that the reason might be you."

And then the lyrics made him think of Amanda and looking at his watch he realized that if he drove over to her house now he could pick her up early and they could have even more time together tonight.

When he arrived at the house he heard the sound of the lawn mower in the backyard. He knew it wasn't Philip mowing because the boys were with Joe for the weekend and he knew that Dottie was out for the evening as well so he boldly approached the back yard and watched as Amanda pushed the mower away from him following her even patterns. She really was beautiful, he thought, natural and strong and graceful. And that warm feeling that he had grown accustomed to residing in his chest grew so much so that he thought it might jump out of his body. She turned the machine to continue her path towards him and a smile lit her face as she saw him. He stepped into her path and was suddenly filled with a desire to take the mower from her and finish the task. It was more than to be helpful, it had something to do with being a part of her and sharing her life and the thoughts didn't scare him, it felt completely natural.

Amanda relinquished the machine with a coy smile almost incredulous that Lee could or would finish the mundane task and after a quick kiss went inside to ready herself for their evening out. Lee was left to push a lawn mower for the first time in his life. He was also left with the kiss, a sweaty, dirty, grassy smelling kiss. And Lee couldn't imagine anything sweeter. As he followed the last line of the cutting pattern and shut off the machine to put it away, he was aware of a satisfaction that was more complete than any he had known before. There was something about the beauty of the yard knowing that the woman that he loved, yes he loved, had tended it and cultivated it. It was like his heart that she had tended and cared for and now beautiful things were growing there too. Lee would never take the smell of fresh cut grass for granted again. It would always make him think of the love that he had for Amanda King.

**The Mushy One**

**Lui Collins**

Did you notice that the trees budded out  
Redder than they ever did before?  
And did you notice that the grass looks greener,  
The sun shines brighter and the fields smell sweeter?  
It could be just the season  
But I'm thinking that the reason might be you.

There's something in the way that you're looking at me  
Like you never did before.  
There's something and it makes me want to start singing  
Open my eyes to all the sunshine you're bringing.  
It could be just the season  
But I'm thinking that the reason might be you.

There's something in the way that you're caring about me  
Like no one ever did before.  
There's something and it makes me want to start living  
Open myself to all the love that you're giving  
It could be just the season  
But I'm thinking that the reason might be you.

Did you notice that the trees budded out  
Redder than they ever did before?  
And did you notice that the grass looks greener,  
The sun is shining brighter and the fields smell sweeter?  
It could be just the season  
But I'm thinking that the reason might be you.

_guitars- Lui Collins, Horace Williams_  
_tenor guitar- Bill Lauf,Jr._  
_vocal harmony- Horace Williams_

**Cutting the Grass 4/4 Summer 1987**

Lee Stetson got the lawn mower out of the garage. It was his turn to mow the lawn. He hadn't even moved into the house yet, but volunteering to be part of the mowing rotation seemed like a good way to show the boys that he was committed to being a part of the family. It was, after all, what he wanted more than anything. This was his first time actually doing the whole lawn and believe it or not he was filled with a childlike excitement about it. He had helped Amanda a few times with the grass and the gardens, especially the one under the kitchen window. But as he pulled the machine out of its place and into the sunshine, Lee felt a part of him come alive. Even the smell of the grease and gasoline combined with the older grass cuttings made his heart skip.

He looked around the yard and once again saw the loving handiwork of his wife and his mother in law. And now he was going to make his own mark on the place, sweat a bit for the sake of his family. There was a pride in that thought that he never even knew existed and it made him feel more like a man. It wasn't something he could completely explain, but he knew if anyone saw him right now they would think he was taller. He chuckled to himself. Who would have thought 4 years ago when he had grabbed a woman in a nightgown at a train station to deliver a package that cutting the grass would become such a powerful thing.

Amanda looked out the kitchen window as Lee passed by on another swipe of the lawn. She smiled to herself. He had a satisfied smile on his face and he seemed to be holding himself even taller. She still wasn't used to having a man around the place, especially because that man was Lee Stetson, one of the country's best in counter intelligence. But he had insisted on taking on chores as a way of showing everyone that he was a part of the family, maybe he even needed to prove it to himself. And soon he would be, soon they would have their backyard ceremony and the charade would be over. It was about time. The "mystery marriage" was impossible to keep up, it would be so wonderful to be a family and have Lee where he really did belong, there with her.

Another glance out the window and Amanda decided that Lee definitely looked hot. She would bring him some lemonade, so with a content smile she set about her task. Lee looked up as he became aware of movement out of the corner of his eye. Amanda was coming out the kitchen door towards him carrying a tray with two glasses of lemonade and a plate of poppy seed cake. It was so quaint really, a tableau so out of the ordinary for him, so normal. But it felt so real, so good, and so complete. He was complete. The sunshine, the smell of freshly cut grass, the neat yard, the birdsong and the beautiful woman approaching him filled all his senses, his wife, Amanda Stetson.


End file.
